


the trick and treat(s) of fake dating

by akutagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Both are them are trying their best, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, More tags to come !, Tsukishima has Big Bro issues, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, classmates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akutagi/pseuds/akutagi
Summary: He had an astronaut costume on, with a little wing on the back that resembled an airplane’s wings. “Glad to see you’re back little dude!”“Of course I came back!” He lightly punched the guy’s costume, which was intended for a second before returning its form. “I just needed to grab someone first.” He looked at Yamaguchi, which made the other look at him, and if Tadashi was right, a little too much.An unsettling comfort grew once the other took another step forward, gray and black locks now into view, as well as crisp golden-brown eyes. “Ooooo I see…”Clearing out his throat, the interrogate took a step back, careful not to fall down. “Y-You do?”“Yeah!” He was enthusiastic, maybe more than his roommate, which was saying something. “You're little Tsukishima’s partner!”“... Who?”---Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima go to a costume party and accidentally get mistaken for a couple's costume and win the night's prize, so they decide to fake date until November break, where they'll cut it off... or do they?TsukkiYama Week 2020 Day 1:kiss|affection|fake relationship
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 56
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	the trick and treat(s) of fake dating

**Author's Note:**

> i have been WAITING for tsukkiyama week and once the prompts were announced this idea came so quickly to me. as a halloween lover and someone who misses halloween, this practically feel into my lap haha
> 
> im not writing for the majority of the other fics bc sadly i just didn't have time but hopefully i can finish day 5s prompt (fingers crossed!!)
> 
> also shoutout to @claudeleth on twt for betareading !! you should all show them some love <3
> 
> **** EDIT 8/30/20: due to school being my biggest time commitment/ focus, im going to put this chapter fic on hold for the time being and hopefully finish once i get a week of semi less hw/ classwork ****
> 
> chapter title comes from the up movie ost  
> lets get started shall we ;)

He’d either hoped that 1. Kuroo had forgotten about 2. Bokuto had forgotten he was the one hosting it or mysterious option 3. in which the whole event got canceled in an unexpected way.

Unfortunately for Tsukishima, none were the case, as he woke up to his roommate Kageyama, knocking over a can of pencils after bumping into his desk while trying to fit into a pair of jeans. Next to his bed was his phone’s alarm, where he could have _sworn_ it got louder and more of a headache the longer it went. And lastly was a text from the same device, with a distinct ringer attached.

“ _Mnm screw off…”_ he mumbled aloud, not really certain if it was meant for his clutz of a roommate, alarm, text, or a combination of the lot.

Reaching over his muted green sheets, he snatched his phone and unhinged it from his charger, letting it fall down to the hardwood floor. 

He had one message that made him sigh aloud, but much louder inside his head. 

**_Kuroo !:_ **

**** | hey !!!!!! just making sure you can come tomorrow. bokuto’s been up my ass about it

| wants the whole team there … and thats sadly means you 

| just kidding you know we love you ;))

| anyways give me a heads up if youre gonna be the life of the party like your bro or a lameo !!

The Halloween party. 

AKA ‘Bokuto’s BOO Halloween Bash’.

AKA ‘Bokuto’s **B** aseball **O** r **O** ther’s Halloween Bash’.

AKA ‘The most dreaded day for Tsukishima Kei (which was saying a lot, since baseball training week is actually hell on the planet).

Snapped out of thought by a pillow smacking him dead center of the face, forcing him to hit the back of his plastered wall, the other student told him to hurry up. And since the time was now ‘ _7:43’_ and they had an 8 AM lecture to catch across campus, Tsukishima needed to get out of bed and quickly. 

He could worry more about the whole ordeal later, and if Kuroo’s text indicated the future, the blond was sure that would be the case no matter if he wanted to or not.

###

“Dude, just be a vampire like 80% of us are.” 

  
Kageyama was currently half draped over his equally messed up bed, limbs falling over the side. His other half was scrolling through his phone, which has searches going from ‘ _Solo Halloween Costumes’_ to ‘ _Halloween Costumes for Under $10’._

The person in pursuit of a costume was strangling the side of his chair, mimicking a koala bear or some other animal. His fingers fidgeted and soon intertwined, trying to distract himself from the living migraine that was this party. Sighing, his voice began to slump. “No, I can’t. I’ll never hear the end of it that way. I just…”

Bringing his screen down towards his chest, his roommate finished him before he even had a chance. “Wish there was a clear solution?”

Tsukishima nodded, snapping the loose strand from the seat. “Yeah.” Tsukishima knew what was going to happen next, but he knew he felt worse if he cut him off prematurely. 

Looking towards the worn floorboards, he spoke in a hushed tone. “Look… I know this whole thing is sorta a sore spot for you, but it’s still pretty cool of you to still go. I-I mean if you didn’t want to then you obviously can screw them but, regardless-”

“It’s okay, really. I just want to get this over with… and that starts with a costume.” Tsukishima had wished this was simple when he was little, back to when he went as a cowboy three years in a row, reusing and refining his outfit.

“Fine, but I have a lecture in twenty minutes so if I can’t find it in the next ten, you’re on your own for now.” Then it was back to eyes scrolling up and down as the screen flashed images and new promising links. 

Swiveling in the chair, he attempted to overlook what the situation was. A whole compilation of things, but summarized as ‘a shaken soda about to be cracked open’ was the most accurate description. So many things for Tsukishima were building to this party, and once it was open he and the bottle could finally unwind and breathe. Kuroo and Bokuto’s dual pressure and pestering, the team’s constant expectations, the expectations that aligned with his br-

Practically rolling off the bed and towards the direction of the blond, a shiny and far too bright light was phasing through his glasses. “What about this?!”

Kageyama looked optimistic, which was rarer than most things, so Kei hoped that this would be the miracle he needed. Adjusting his eyes and lens, he peered back at the photo. After taking it in correctly this time, he locked eyes with the other and smirked. Maybe things would go his way for once. 

###

Yamaguchi wasn’t one for being noisy, but it was starting to be a common concern that Hinata was spacing out. And also spacing out while making eye contact with him for that matter. 

Scooting his chair out, he switched positions and took himself away from the papers he was currently working hard on. Tapping his pencil’s end on the edge of his desk, he hesitantly tried to get Hinata out of another dazed state. “Is this about school or is it about him…-”

Cupping his face into his lap, he spoke in the same manner a lost puppy would if they could communicate. “Do you think he’ll be there?” 

“-Yeah, I figured it’d be about him.” He finished, standing up to adjust his chair to fully view his roommate, who was currently laying on their floor’s yellow mat. From past experience, he knew talks about ‘him’, ‘this guy’, ‘stupid beautiful jerk’, etc. meant that he wasn’t getting back to work any time soon. 

“Stop fooling! This is serious!!” Hinata cried out, forgetting both hands at his side in favor of slamming his head accidentally against the hard door. 

“I’m not mocking you, Hinata.” _I’m just a little sick of hearing about Mr. Mysterio is all._ “Maybe you should actually focus on your assignments instead of this random guy who I’ve never even met.” 

Rolling his eyes, he stood up and grabbed his phone that was charging on top of his nightstand area. “I’ll show you the photo again if I have to…” His voice and face were both determined, scrunched up. 

“No, that’s fine, really. You’ve shown me more times than I can count…” _Last time I remember it being in the mid 30’s._ “... Plus it’s so blurry I can’t make out a thing.” 

With a defeated sign, he clutched the phone tighter and looked towards the sky, er ceiling. “Doing him a disservice.” 

“I bet.” 

Standing up himself, Tadashi decided to stretch his legs out and make his way to the window. Below was covered in a deep sepia filter, many of the buildings sharing shades with the leaves spread across the walkways. In contrast, many of the people were wearing a more cool-toned color scheme. 

While admiring the outside atmosphere autumn always proposed, Hinata prompted a question that Tadashi had heard all too well back at home and at university. “Is there anyone who’s caught your eye, Yamaguchi?”

And like Yamaguchi had done and now continued to do, he denied ever being interested in something. Maybe it was a bad experience of him being hype up by his middle school friend group that it would work out, only for it to turn sour rapidly or just a personality quirk, but the fear of rejection ate at the freckled over. 

As if his mind had conjured up a spell to summon him, the newest person to entice Yamaguchi was no other than a blond who sat in front of him for his nutrition general course, otherwise known as “Blocking my view from the board.” However, as the class went on, Tadashi got more and more charmed by him. 

He was a guy of few words, but the ones he did udder were very calculated and considered, which Yamaguchi liked. He also liked the physical feature that that voice came from, but that wasn’t important. What was more important was that Yamaguchi had yet to introduce himself to him, and he didn’t even know the other’s name. 

But he was strutting through the side of the engineering building with someone else next to him, trying to follow steps with their pattern and much longer legs. He had headphones on, though Yamaguchi suspected they weren’t playing anything too loudly, since they were speaking along with their flow of the conversation. Yamaguchi wondered what he liked to discuss, or common interests were if any with himself. He also wondered-

_Thud._

He now wondered why he was sitting on the floor, pain spreading all across his lower back. That was until he saw Hinata pressed against the glass and eyes growing grander, much like his smile. “Why weren’t you going to tell me he’s outside our _building!?_ ” 

Making his way up, he rubbed at his ache in an attempt to make it heal any faster. “Because I wasn’t really looking at him-”  
  
Grabbing his coat from his own desk’s chair, he waved Yamaguchi a quick goodbye. “I’m gonna try to accidentally bump into him before he gets too far away! Don’t miss me too much!!” And with a polite slam, Yamaguchi was alone in the once shared dorm. 

Plopping himself back down onto the chair, he went back to his studies, but not before taking one last look outside the window. And though he couldn’t see the two or his roommate, it did pose a question. What would come if he actually attempted to cross paths with his classmate? And an unintentional question attached. What would happen once that did happen?

###

Kageyama was once again chuckling to himself, but again Tsukishima knew the reason. “D-dude, no one’s gonna recognize it’s him.” 

Giving him a light shove with his make-shift cane, he felt differently. “Screw you, yes they will.” 

“If you say soooo.” Then Kageyama gave a familiar side-eye, much like he did while playing his chosen sport of basketball. Tsukishima was glad he only had to deal with it outside the court and that their athletics didn’t cross paths. 

Walking with the cane under his arm, he made his way to the party, regretting every step. They had settled on a simple costume, one that only needed parts that could be thrifted or bought for a mere price. The blond didn’t know how much his roommate had spent on his own ensemble, but he also didn’t care to ask considering it wasn’t his wallet. 

Approaching the steps mimicked the feeling Tsukishima imagined many had before reaching the guillotine. Neither of them was pledged to the token frat house, but both of them had respective teammates, so they were allowed in whenever they pleased. Kageyama took the invitation willingly, but Tsukishima was practically handed it the moment he got his diploma. 

Tsukishima could see the other walking up the steps, leaving the blond, now silver-haired boy behind. Huffing, he hesitantly placed the first foot on the wooden block. “Here goes nothing.” 

It was a predictable sight, outside and in. Pumpkins, both smashed in and untouched across the lawn. People Tsukishima recognized and then a majority he did not. Tacky decorations hung under the door and on the ceiling. The music was playing an absurd amount of loud, but the song choice wasn’t too unbearable. 

Tsukishima stood underneath the wooden door frame stained white, weighing his options. Kageyama was out of sight, so following him around was now a void plan. That left him going upstairs on his right, or going left and into the kitchen. His throat was feeling a bit parched, but it tasted of thirst and anxiety, so he went straight ahead. 

  
Grabbing a signature red cup and placing it under the running water, he filled it and immediately took a sip and then a breath. Now, back against the sink, he scouted for the best place to stand in peace until the D2, Dumbo Duo, came and made that impossible. 

The corner of the living room looked great, most people instead going on the carpet or the over capacitated couch. On his way there, a realization hit: There were a lot of vampires spread across this party, making his costume stand out more than before. 

The place where the two walls met was like a puzzle piece, and him standing in between was like trying to cram one that made no sense. Tsukishima smiled to himself, seeing how that was more ironic considering the circumstances. At least he was safe from the seniors that might know who he was or supposed to be.

Straight across from him was a portrait that made his stomach quiver, knowing he couldn’t get away for very long. Under the most recent Alumni and also President was no other than Bokuto, and above him was the dreadful one. Akiteru Tsukishima.

He looked happy, which made sense considering he loved this house more than anyone or thing. His brother’s eyes stared back at him, and to Tsukishima, they morphed into one of disappointment.  
  
Kei turned away, opting to look at his cup of water, only to see his own face filled with doubt and regret. He took a sip of water and the saddened reflection was gone, but the pit in his stomach remained. 

###

Yes, sometimes Yamaguchi hated the dorms to himself, but in this certain instance, he couldn’t love it more. That meant he could have full range without the possibility of blackmail later on. 

So, while getting ready for a scary movie night alone while everyone else on campus practically went to any Halloween party they could get their hands on, Tadashi was treating himself. He had curlers in because the last time he’d had curly-ish hair was back in middle school and he wanted to see if he could replicate it again, a robe that could be considered too comfy, and currently putting on a face mask. All to the tune of a Taylor Swift song he had playing on his laptop. 

Mumbling along with the lyrics, he was quite enjoying himself an absurd amount. “Hold on to the memories, they will hold onto you…” 

_“_ **_YAMAGUCHI I NEED A FAVOR!_ ** _”_

Well, it was fun while it lasted, Tadashi supposed. This floor was knowing Yamaguchi all too well. “Hinata, you could at least warn me before you barge in here you know.” 

“Sorry, I-I just need like-uh…” He was fidgeting and he looked like an overexcited puppy, which was ironic considering he was dressed at a werewolf. A werewolf in plaid, which made the whole costume scarier. 

Standing up, he paused his music, letting the outside ambiance of wind a source of music. “What’s wrong?” 

The ginger took another step forward before inhaling an unnecessary amount, much like the wolf in that pig story did. “ _INeedSoLikeEmotionalSupportGoingIntoThisPartyBecauseISawHisCostumeAnd-”_

Gripping his shoulders, he peered into Hinata’s eyes and saw they were just, if not more, filled with dreadful eagerness. “Hinata. Buddy. I can’t help you if you don’t _actually_ speak to me in words I can digest.” 

“Right. Sorry.” He took another second to gather his thoughts, which would hopefully become more coherent. “I was about to walk in and… I couldn’t do it. I _saw_ him and he looks like… _pwah pow!_ while I look _poof blump,_ you know?” 

“Yeah, I do.” _I really don’t._ That still begged a question however. “Why are you here now?” 

Hinata grabbed one of the wrists on top of his shoulders and pulled. “Beca _useee_ , you’re gonna come and be my emotional support!” 

“...I’m going to _what?!_ ” The sharp words made Hinata drop his grip. “Hinata I don’t know if you _realize_ , but I’m not in a ‘costume party getup’.” 

He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “Look, I just need you there for the first like fifteen minutes, and then you can leave if you want to. I just need a friend right now…” 

Those damn puppy eyes would surely be next and Yamaguchi knew he was no match for them. So while taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he put on his pair of slippers and headed for the door, mumbling how he hoped this whole thing played out in a positive light. 

###

Yamaguchi wasn’t one for fraternities, so the whole ordeal was sensory overload. The usually loud Hinata seemed to find his spot in the noise almost immediately. And someone Hinata recognized but the other did not decide to give them a welcome greeting. 

He had an astronaut costume on, with a little wing on the back that resembled an airplane’s wings. “Glad to see you’re back little dude!” 

From his own experience, he knew he hated it when people called him ‘little’ or ‘small’, but it appeared to Yamaguchi that Hinata didn’t mind so much when this person said it.  
  
“Of course I came back!” He lightly punched the guy’s costume, which was intended for a second before returning its form. “I just needed to grab someone first.” He looked at Yamaguchi, which made the other look at him, and if Tadashi was right, a little too much. 

An unsettling comfort grew once the other took another step forward, gray and black locks now into view, as well as crisp golden-brown eyes. “Ooooo I see…”

Clearing out his throat, the interrogate took a step back, careful not to fall down. “Y-You do?” _Probably sees all those ugly freckles and pore underneath your mask, dipshit._

“Yeah!” He was enthusiastic, maybe more than his roommate, which was saying something. “You're little Tsukishima’s partner!” 

The words did not process and how could they? What the hell did that even mean?! “... Who?”

“ _Pssh,_ stop fooling! I already figured it out. You know before Akaashi and I settled on Buzz and Woody, we thought about doing that idea.” _Huh?!_

Snaking an arm around his waist, the plastic wings accidentally smacked his face. “Hinata, you can go see Kags, he’s upstairs. And _you_ can finally get Kei out of this new best friend, the corner.” 

Hinata nodded and waved another goodbye to Yamaguchi, who was being led around the house until finally… he was in front of the boy from class, who was swiveling his drink and watching it swish around.  
  
“Tsukishima! I found your hubby!!” He looked up and almost instantly got red in the face, cheeks becoming red under the already dimmed lighting.  
  
“Bokuto, that’s not-I’m not-We aren’t-” He was stopped once Yamaguchi was thrown into the once blond’s arm, making some of the water spill onto his cardigan. 

“You two have fun!!” was the last thing they said before disappearing into the crowd. 

After breaking free, the other in turn took a step out of the corner, placing his drink on the floor. While he took off his now soaken clothing, Tadashi didn’t really know what to do with himself. Sticking out his hand, he waited for the other to take it. “My name’s Yamaguchi.” _Idiot._

Returning the shake, Yamaguchi finally got a name to the face he’d seen so many times before (only with a different hair). “Tsukishima.” After a moment of looking, he asked, “Sorry about Bokuto.” 

“It’s okay, I just don’t know why…. Wait a minute, what are you?” 

“Oh. Yeah, no one believes me when I say I’m the main guy from _Up.”_ He gave a short laugh, but Yamaguchi wanted to hear more, so he tried to joke around. 

“You certainly look the part, though I think you need an Ellie or Russel to really seal the deal.”

“Why? Are you offering to be Ellie?” Almost instantly after saying it, both faces went into shock. He tried to backpedal and clarify he didn’t mean it to be flirtatious or anything, but Yamaguchi took a moment to imagine it was. 

“Nonono, it’s okay! I’m gonna be right back and try to grab a drink of water.” Walking toward what hopefully was the kitchen, he hoped that he wouldn’t be like Ellie in the sense that he felt like if he talked to this guy for the next ten minutes he’d end up with her same fate due to this growing crush. 

###

After a while of talking, the two realized fairly early on that they meshed really well. Instead of being inside the stuffy place overflowing with people and sound, they sat outside where there was a picketed haunted scarecrow. 

Yamaguchi hadn’t thought about Hinata and his mysterious guy and Tsukishima didn’t think about the lineage that he was expected to uphold. 

That was until the Halloween Awards were being given out. Maybe if they had left the party this whole situation could have been avoided, or maybe fate played a part. Either way, after a little while Kuroo came outside in his devil costume and dragged the both of them out of conversation and the wet grass. 

Being dragged to the grand inside staircase, Buzz Bokuto and Woody Akaashi were waiting on the steps with an envelope in hand and grins on their faces. “And voted winners of the $150 prize for ‘Best Couple Costume’ are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as an old married couple! Congrats on the marriage and for many more years!!” 

All at once, the crowd cried out, “Happy Halloween!”, as was tradition to any winners of the Halloween Awards. After getting their prize, Tsukishima dragged Yamaguchi upstairs and towards an empty dark room.

Happy Halloween. Confusing Halloween. 

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to post every week, though my first day of college is tomorrow so things may be delayed !! 
> 
> thank you for reading and you can see updates for this or other endeavors on twt @akutagi


End file.
